Batcave
"Jiminy Christmas, The Batcave? Look at all your toys!" History Gotham City's stately Wayne Manor hides a secret. The Great Great Grandfather of Bruce Wayne took part in the Underground Railroad, which helped transport escaped slaves north. He utilized a series of caverns under the Manor's southwest wing. Generations later, Bruce Wayne re-discovered the caverns. He used the space to engineer his arsenal and suit and kept a small space to hold them. The Batmobile is also parked here. Its entrance and exit is the face of an unassuming cave wall. From inside Wayne Manor, passage to the Batcave is located in Bruce Wayne's study. Hidden behind a book shelf, the passage is opened by a switch hidden inside a bust. The passage reveals twin poles that are ridden to the Batcave. Over the years, Batman's Batcave grew in size to accommodate new technology and various mementos from cases that he solved. Of note, the Batcave is home to an atomic pod, giant penny, a giant Joker card, and a Tyrannosaurus Rex robot. The giant penny was involved in a case against the Penny Plunderer and the life size Tyrannosaurus Rex robot was from a case involving a theme park island with robot dinosaurs. The Batcave is also now home to a large collection of mementos from Batman's colorful history with the Joker. There is also a wing dedicated to various weapons. The Batcave has at least two exits, one leads onto a road straight to Gotham hidden by a cliff face and a one that exits somewhere in the forest near Wayne Manor for quick aerial launches. The Batcave draws power from its very own nuclear reactor, aptly named the Bat-Reactor, for practical and security reasons. If Batman needs to detain criminals on his terms rather than place them in the custody of the police, he can remand them to the Bat-Jail in the Batcave. Owlman is the only known villain to have escaped a prison cell. A mechanic station lies near the Bat-Jail. The station has all the tools and supplies needed for repairing the Batmobiles, including a lift. In an effort to keep up his peak condition and train the next generation of heroes, the Batcave is also equipped with hologram technology that can project convincing sequences with hard light constructs. The Outsiders took more than 24 attempts to master the Alpha Bone training sequence. Outsiders, allies, and villains have been in the Batcave such as Nightwing, Owlman, Booster Gold, Skeets, Bat-Mite, Firestorm, The Spectre, Faceless Hunter, Batgirl, Krypto, and Lex Luthor. On October 3rd, Batman fought against the Hunter and even utilized confiscated weapons such as the Penguin's Trick Umbrella and the Robot Dinosaur. Part of the Batcave was damaged in the battle. Batwoman, while in Batman's body, used the Batmobile and its voice authorization to enter the Batcave. Always one to plan for contingencies, Batman secretly constructed auxiliary Batcave in Washington D.C. right underneath the Lincoln Memorial. It can be accessed by a button hidden in the right toe of the Abraham Lincoln, which reveals a pole to slide down to the Batcave. Unlike the original, the auxiliary is minimal in decor but just as secure, with its outgoing signal utterly untraceable: triple encrypted, encoded, and cross routed over a dozen satellite feeds. A new Justice League regrouped there and formulated a strategy with Martian Manhunter in the Watchtower. However, Booster Gold was using his cell phone and exposed the Batcave to the forces of Apokolips. The League switched to Plan B and improvised their counter-attack. Earth A.D. About 200 years after Batman, the Batcave was inhabited by a clan of Bat Men. They later encountered Batman, Kamandi, and Dr. Canus. The Batmobile was present and restored to its former glory. 25th century In the 25th century, the Batcave was discovered and converted into an educational amusement park for the public at large. Michael Carter once visited the Batcave and barfed from the ride. As an adult, he would become Booster Gold and travel to the past. While trying to work with Batman, he found the Batcave with ease. Appearances * Deep Cover for Batman! * Game Over for Owlman! * Menace of Conqueror Caveman! * The Color of Revenge! * Legends of the Dark Mite! * Duel of the Double Crossers! * The Last Bat On Earth! * A Bat Divided! * The Super Batman of Planet X! * Chill of the Night! * Siege of Starro, Part One! * Menace of the Madniks! * Emperor Joker! * The Criss Cross Conspiracy! * Plague of the Prototypes! * The Knights of Tomorrow! * Darkseid Descending! * Shadow of the Bat! * Battle of the Super-Heroes! * Triumvirate of Terror! * Mitefall! Also See * Batcave of Zur En Arrh Category:Locations Category:Gotham City Category:Earth A.D. Category:25th century